An Early Phone Call A One Shot
by PiperG
Summary: My take on the end scene of Grissom's Divine Comedy. Spoilers! No beta! One shot, hope you'll read and review. I don't own CSI, if I did, GSR would be front and center!


I was worried. So I called a little earlier than usual to check on him. My sweet husband was sick and had work and he needed to be home resting. So, when I knew he'd be home after taking Hank for a walk, I called.

"Hi" he said into the phone.

I knew he was laying on the sofa we had picked out months before. I smiled just hearing his voice.

"Hi yourself, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I am getting better. I just got in, Hank needed a long walk. How are you, honey?" he asked me.

"Missing you, getting better, missing Hank, getting to know my Mom.and feeling guilty." I admitted.

"Guilty, why? I told you that I understand. Don't feel guilty, honey. I am fine. Do what you need to do. I'm not going anywhere." He said.

I smiled. He always tried to make everything better. It made me love him even more. I lay down on my temporary bed at my Mother's house and closed my eyes.

"How is your Mom?" he asked me.

"She is good. We've had alot of fun, tears and alot of laughter." Sara said.

"That sounds good, honey." He said.

"Babe, would you like to meet her? I would love to see you, and I know I am not quiet ready to come home, but when you feel better, would you come to me?" I asked him, alittle scared of the answer.

Silence followed, then, I could feel him smile. Don't even ask me how that is possible. I just felt it.

"Sure, honey. I could come next weekend. I miss you." He said.

Relieved, I breathed deeply and relaxed.

"How long has it been, Gil?" I asked him, even though I knew.

"A month. I haven't seen you in a month. That's too long, honey." he said.

It's funny, I loved sneaking around when we were first together, then, when we moved in together, it wasn't quiet as much fun. After I was taken, everyone knew about us, and it was awkward. I loved this new secret relationship we had. We were married, no one knew it. We saw each other and talked often, no one knew it. I couldn't wait to come home to stay, but this little secret romance was alot of fun, too.

"I've missed you too, babe. Will you call me after you've made your plans? I have to meet my Mother in a few minutes." I said.

"Yes, I'll take off next Friday and I'll be there. Let's go to that little hotel we stayed at last time.How does that sound?" He asked me.

"Sounds great,honey. Call me later before you go to bed, ok?" I asked him.

"Of course, dear. I love you." he said to me.

"I love you too, Gilbert." I answered.

He called that afternoon, before he went to bed. I ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hey, handsome." I said.

"Hi beautiful" he said.

"I am in my pj's, getting ready to go to bed. What are you wearing?" He asked me.

I got excited, it was going to be one of _those_ talks tonight.

"Feeling better, babe?" I asked teasing him.

"Just feeling lonely for you, my love." He said back, teasing me.

" Good. I like for you to miss me when I am not around." I laughed.

"That's not funny, Sara. I really miss you, it's lonely here without you." he admitted.

I knew he talked this way, not to hurt me, or make me feel guilty, but because we were being honest. That was our new rule. Honesty, always.

"Good, Gilbert. I was hoping you would say that." I said grinning.

"Oh, so you _want _me to be miserable? That's mean, honey." he said teasing me more.

"Babe, you know I've missed you too. I've missed your smile, your beard, your arms around me."I said.

"Honey, I am not sure this is a good-" he said.

"Oh, Gilbert. I want your arms around me. I don't know if I can wait a week. I miss you so." I said.

"Sara" he said in his husky voice that meant SEX.

"Gil. I want you to do something for me." I said.

He knew where this was going, I could hear him laying on our bed. I grinned in anticipation.

"I want you to get off our bed, and go to our bathroom, start the water and get into the shower." I said.

"Honey. I am fine here." he whinned.

"Gilber, do it for me." I whispered into the phone.

"Yes, dear." he said as he walked into our huge bathroom, started the shower, and got his clothes off.

" Are you naked, babe?" I asked him.

"Yes, but Sara, I can't take the phone in there." he gripped.

"I know. Put it on speaker. Let me know when you get in." I said.

I heard him mumble something. I laughed at him. He got in the shower and I heard the curtain being pulled.

"I'm in!" he called over the water.

"So am I" I said as I got into the shower with him. He turned to me with a beautful look of wonder on his face, and his arms went around me. We shared a kiss that was so deep, we lost ourselves for a time and made love in the shower, the bed, on our floor and in the kitchen. I was home. Home to stay with my husband, dog and the baby we just made.

The End


End file.
